


13 - healing (first aid)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin has no skills when it comes to cooking.





	

Truthfully, the burn brings tears to Jongin’s eyes as he hisses. Almost instantly his hand is taken by his boyfriend and cupped gently. The skin reddens quickly where the contact with boiling water had been made. Jongin wants to protest and ensure he is okay - but maybe next time he should keep out of the Christmas dinner preparations.  
  
  
The sulk that crosses Sehun’s face indicates that there will be none of that. Jongin has learned from the few years dating that despite Sehun’s reserved and almost timid personality he can be quite serious. It is obvious by the deadset expression that flood his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
  
“Stay right here I will get the first aid.” Sehun says and darts to go to the emergency kit with hand picked items made into a neat kit by Sehun specifically because Jongin is accident prone. Jongin does not bother to protest knowing it is no use. Sehun would not stop until he was certain Jongin was okay.  
  
  
Jongin had learned the first time he got seriously injured from dancing and unable to move properly on his own due to a hip injury. Sehun had not let his eyes off him for a second those few months of physical therapy and taking it easy.  
  
  
Jongin has to admit it was a little cute and maddening at the same time.  
  
  
Sehun returns with burn ointment and gauze. It is certainly overdoing the slightly swollen skin that would be better in no time. Jongin allows his hand to be doted on knowing he would want to do the same if he were in Sehun’s position.  
  
  
Once Sehun inspects it carefully and ensures there is no lasting damage he pats Jongin on the bottom and ushers him to go sit. Jongin obeys and watches Sehun sink down in the cushion to join him wrapping his arms around Jongin securely.  
  
  
“I know you said you were an awful cook but I didn’t think you meant this awful.” Sehun smiles lightly pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Jongin’s head.  
  
  
Jongin smiles back and peppers a kiss across the other’s chin in return. “Unfortunately, I was not exaggerating. I am lethal in the kitchen, Sehun.”  
  
  
“Noted. I will maybe call Kyungsoo to help me cook next time. I don’t want our Christmas friend gathering to be ground zero for an epidemic because you somehow managed to make the food toxic.” Sehun is teasing but also half-serious. Jongin may be skilled on the dance floor but that did not apply to the kitchen.  
  
  
“Ha, so funny.” Jongin shoots back sarcastically but the smile does not leave his face.


End file.
